


How are you m'lady?

by Carbon_Gravity



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbon_Gravity/pseuds/Carbon_Gravity
Summary: Ladybug has decided it's too dangerous to not have a way to contact one another outside of the suit. She ended up giving Chat Noir her number in case anything were to happen.Like any other person, Adrien saves it to his phone but here's the shocker: He already has it on his phone. Wanna know the worst part: He never SAVED it. It was simply a number that had previously called him.Now he faces a dilemma. Does he call the number and find his love or should he come clean to Ladybug and ask for another way to contact her?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	How are you m'lady?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Emergencies Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093462) by [marvelousmsmol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousmsmol/pseuds/marvelousmsmol). 



> This story was inspired by marvelousmsmol and their story "Emergencies Only". I loved the interaction between Adrien and Nino, it just got the gears turning lol so major thanks to marvelousmsmol cause I wouldn't have written this otherwise :)

“Nino I think I messed up.”

It’d been about 5 minutes since Nino had hung up the phone and Adrien will never truly understand how Nino always manages to get to him in the smallest amount of time possible. He lives about 20 minutes away from Nino and he was here in 5. Adrien 100% believes he could be halfway across the world and Nino would be able to reach him in about 20 minutes. Unfortunately even Nino’s ability to apparently teleport wasn’t able to get him through the gates in time. It took 5 minutes for Nino to convince Natalie that he was Adrien’s friend and he had invited him over and even then Natalie had called Adrien down to confirm and held firm for another 5 minutes before she finally caved.

“15 minutes has to be a new record for me.” Nino had face planted on Adrien’s bed so it was a bit muffled but Adrien laughed really loud at that.

“I think the 5 minutes beats the 15.” Adrien was still giggling at the idea that Nino thought that 15 was more of a record breaker when Nino finally pulled himself up.

“Ok dude you didn’t get a chance to tell me over the phone what happened-”

“Because you hung up before I could-”

“Details, details! So what happened?”

Adrien glanced at his phone which was laying innocently on his bed but it just felt like it was mocking him. He kept replaying the scene in his head over and over until eventually it became too much and he was blushing so hard he could legitimately be confused for a tomato. “Woah dude! That’s new.” Nino was just staring at him in shock and it felt as though Nino couldn’t believe what he was seeing that he actually took off his glasses and squinted at him as though that would give him a more realistic view. “You start hanging out with Marinette dude? Cause you might wanna tone it down a bit. Her blushing habit has clearly rubbed off on you.”

Adrien let out a breathy laugh and muttered a small no before picking up his phone. “So you know that little secret we talked about?”

“Oh geez dude is this about the thing?”

Adrien was normally really careful when it came to his alter ego and keeping that it was him a secret. Normally, Adrien would never jump into the first window he saw to detransform without checking to see if there were better places. So chalk it all up to about an hour of sleep the night before, stress to make it to school on time and head on cloud nine after Ladybug had just called him ‘her kitty’. Unfortunately for him, Nino just so happened to have been in that room when he landed and before he could even consider running and finding a new place to detransform, his time was up. He tried to deny it all with Nino just staring at him in pure shock but it’s kind of difficult when you landed through a window on the second floor and had your costume magically disappear. Eventually Adrien was able to get Nino to calm down and make him swear that wouldn’t tell anyone (or even worse Alya) about who Chat Noir was.

But since that day it’s been almost a relief to have someone outside of Plagg who he was able to talk to about his double life. Nino may not be able to perfectly understand what it was like to live this kind of double life but he proved to be good ears and that’s all Adrien could have ever asked for. But now to the problem at hand.

“Yes something pretty bad.” Nino was all ears just waiting for him to keep talking. “You obviously know Ladybug.”

“Yeah and your pretty obvious crush on her-”

“NOT THE POINT!” Adrien all but screamed. When Nino started laughing Adrien pouted at him.

“Ok little kitty enough of the pout. What about Ladybug?” Nino finished it with a small chuckle but took a deep breath and composed himself. Adrien gave him a small glare that Nino only responded to with a small smile.

“Shegavemehernumbertheoth-” Nino got up super fast and put his hand over Adrien’s mouth, effectively shutting him up. When Nino pulled his hand off, he put his hands slightly in the air and moved them just noticeably back and forth. _Slow down_. Adrien took a deep breath. “Ladybug gave me her number the other day and said it was only for emergencies. So naturally I went to put it in my phone and I already had it. “ Adrien waited for the information to settle in for Nino.

Adrien could pinpoint the exact moment it did fully settle because Nino’s eyes widened to the size of a Tarsiers. “You already have,” Nino stopped for a second to see if anyone happened to be nearby before whispering: “ _Ladybug’s number_?” Adrien just nodded. “Wow dude. That’s a lot to process.” Adrien then threw his head back and groaned. “What? What now?”

“There’s a reason I said I think I messed up.” Adrien sighed in defeat. “I already had it but I never saved it under a contact.”

“Please tell me your joking dude.” Adrien nodded his head no, looking absolutely defeated. “Dudeeee. What the hell are you gonna do now?”

“Welllll I’ve been thinking and I need you to tell me if this is a terrible idea.” Nino looked at him with suspicious eyes before giving a slight nod. “What if I let you look at the number?” 

“No.” Adrien was taken back for a moment before being able to respond. 

“What! Why not?” Nino just shook his head. 

“Sorry dude but I’m still struggling to process that my best friend is  _ you know who _ and the last thing I need to add onto that is knowing who the other one is. So sorry dude but there is no way I’m looking at that number.” Adrien wanted to whine and beg him to look at it but he knew that it would be pointless. When Nino made a decision the only one that could make him change it was Alya and Adrien wasn’t entirely sure if he himself could handle someone else knowing his secret. “Dude you know you have another option right?” 

Adrien had been dreading the other option. He nodded his head barely and looked back down at his phone. He could call the unsaved number and see who answered it but that worried him. What if she had accidentally given him the wrong number, he called, the person on the other end had recognized him as Adrien or as Chat, threatened to blackmail him and now he had to tell Nathalie that he needed his number changed for whatever reason, she told father and- 

Why are there fingers snapping in his face? 

“Good. Thought I lost you there dude.” Adrien offered a small smile in return. “Ok because clearly option B makes you uncomfortable, we can go with either opinion C or D. Option C is you tell Ladybug that her number was already in your phone and for another way of contacting OR option D which is just send a text and do something small to make her realize it’s you.” 

That’s when Option E landed in his lap. Plagg had apparently been listening in to the whole conversation and flown off to who knows where only to drop right on Adrien’s lap with a new roll of camembert and his old phone. “Found another way!” Adrien and Nino both stared down at Plagg as he sat there happily munching on his cheese. When he realized they didn’t say anything or even move he looked up. “What? It’s another way isn’t it?” 

Nino and Adrien shared a glance. “You know, little dude  _ is  _ right. As long as the phone still has service at least.” Adrien turned it on. “And would you look at that.” 

Sitting at the top of the screen were 5 bars and a service name. “Huh. I guess Nathalie never ended up taking it off the phone plan.” Nino and him looked at each other again and both smiled. “Well problem solved huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> Very first work and honestly pretty proud!! 
> 
> FYI: If you decide to look up a Tarsiers, I know it seems weird to compare the widening of Nino's eyes like that but I wanted the most cartoonish visual and these little guys just made a lot of sense lol 
> 
> Another FYI: Don't bother with hate comments because I get to choose what is published publicly so you're really just wasting your time but you know it is YOUR time cause I'm on my phone anyways so not much time to waste for me :)
> 
> BYE!!!


End file.
